


twit fic 6

by hauntedstarcollection



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Implied spanking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedstarcollection/pseuds/hauntedstarcollection
Summary: i am only posting here to archive a twitter thread. if i were to lose my account, i would not want to lose my threads.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 21





	twit fic 6

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from twitter. no beta. probably full of mistakes. deadass could not care less.

the only sound in the room is will’s quiet, hiccuping sobs. occasionally, hannibal shushes him gently.   
they’re curled up in bed together, will having tucked his face against hannibal’s bare chest. his ass is red, and they’re both sweaty. will is sore in a pleasant way. he can feel hannibal’s come leaking out of his well-used ass.   
they’d fucked for hours, and hannibal had made will come three times. he didn’t even realize that was possible at his age, but he completely trusted hannibal to take care of him. he sniffled quietly, tightening his arm around hannibal’s waist.   
“can you speak now, darling?” hannibal asks, voice soft and low. will considers for a moment before nodding.  
“do you think you’re ready to get up?” hannibal kisses the top of will’s head after he speaks. will nods again.  
“y-yeah.”   
“we’ll go slowly. let’s take a shower, hm? clean up and go to bed.”  
will nods, carefully disentangling himself from hannibal and sitting up on the couch. hannibal sits up, wrapping and arm around will’s waist and helping him stand.  
“that’s a good boy.”  
will flushes at the praise.   
will lets himself be guided to the bathroom attached to their bedroom. he knows hannibal will take good care of him. hannibal leaves him to lean against the counter as he gets the shower hot, testing it with his hand before guiding will inside.   
“talk to me, love. tell me how you feel,” hannibal murmurs, guiding will under the warm water.  
“good. sore, tired. but good. loved. taken care of,” will smiles faintly, and hannibal smiles back as he begins to wash will’s body.   
whenever they have particularly intense sex, especially when will cries after, this is their ritual. hannibal slowly cleans will’s entire body, using his favorite soaps and hair products. he cleans himself as well, but it’s always clear that his focus is will’s comfort.   
when they finish in the shower, will is dried meticulously by hannibal’s talented hands. the towel is followed by a very mild smelling lotion rubbed from the tips of his fingers to the soles of his feet. hannibal is reverent, taking twenty minutes to make sure he’s thorough.   
when will is soft and dry, hannibal cares for himself. he’s quicker, but still careful. will admires his body when hannibal does this. the strength in his arms, the muscles of his back, the hair on his torso. will loves all of it.   
they leave the bathroom soft and smelling clean. next is will’s favorite part.  
hannibal chooses a tee shirt of his own, pulling it over will’s head. next is a soft pair of boxer briefs that he helps will step into.   
will sits on the edge of their bed, watching as hannibal slips into his own soft pajama pants. he sleeps shirtless because he knows will enjoys it.   
next, hannibal pulls back the covers on the bed. he actually tucks will beneath them before going to his own side and sliding under as well. will wastes no time in going to hannibal, resting his cheek on his chest and a hand on his stomach.   
hannibal wraps an arm around will’s shoulders, brushing his hair back and kissing his forehead. his other hand rests on top of will’s, on his own stomach.  
“thank you,” will murmurs.  
“thank you?” hannibal repeats it back, a question.   
“for taking such good care of me,” will closes his eyes, snuggling even closer. he listens to the steady beat of hannibal’s heart, and matches his even breathing. it’s soothing, just like everything else.   
“of course, darling. i’ll always take good care of you,” hannibal cards his fingers through will’s damp curls again.  
“i love you,” will whispers, closing his eyes and smiling contently.  
“i love you, too, will. more than anything.”


End file.
